


Los principes de Ryusoul Pink

by Sakura23



Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Asuna´s Harem, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23/pseuds/Sakura23
Summary: Los caballeros Ryusoulger la única mujer del grupo era Asuna, una joven que sin saberlo enamoro a todos sus compañeros.Esta historia va de como Asuna los enamoro uno a uno sin darse cuenta.
Relationships: Bamba/Asuna, Canalo/Asuna, Koh/Asuna, Melto/Asuna, Nada/Asuna, Towa/Asuna
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo

Prologo

Los caballeros Ryusoulger la única mujer del grupo era Asuna, una joven alegre, amable y cariñosa que le encantaba la comida, tenía una fuerza monstruosa y vestida de rosa, además de ser junto con Towa la más joven del grupo. Otra característica que tenia Asuna es que era bastante torpe y algo atolondrada sin embargo esto era compensando por su gran buena suerte que poseía, y muchos incluso pensaran que Asuna era una joven afortunada, sin embargo, la joven de rosa no lo veía así. Ella pensaba que ocasionaba muchos problemas a sus compañeros y amigos debido a su torpeza, a su fuerza o lo atolondrada que era, por eso siempre se esforzaba mucho con todo lo que hacia y aunque sus compañeros no lo sabían, ella siempre daba el 200%

Lo que la joven Asuna no sabía que precisamente por ser ella misma, con todos sus virtudes y defectos, era algo que le encantaba a cada uno de sus compañeros y aunque la de rosa no lo sabia (aún) era que siendo ella misma había conseguido enamorar uno a uno a todos sus compañeros Ryusoulger.

Esta historia va de como Asuna los enamoro uno a uno sin darse cuenta.

Empecemos con Koh


	2. Koh

Koh

Al principio cuando solo era un niño Koh era muy agresivo, no sabia controlarse y solo le preocupaba ser el mejor en todo, eso le ocasionaba muchos problemas con todos los de su tribu, sobre todo con los niños de edad por lo que no solía tener amigos, el único que se le acercaba era Melto pero Koh tampoco le prestaba mucho atención ya que no era rival para él, sobre todo porque era alumno de Master Blue, así que no le preocupaba.

Sin embargo, un día llego una niña al pueblo, una joven de un pueblo vecino que había sufrido un ataque de los Druidon y era la única sobreviviente, su nombre, Asuna, en un principio Koh no le presto la mínima atención, era solo una niñita que rápidamente demostró ser muy torpe y débil por lo que al Koh de esa época no le importaba lo más mínimo o al menos eso se decía él.

Curiosamente desde que llego Koh no había podido parar de prestarle atención a aquella niña, inconscientemente seguía con la mirada todo lo que hacía, donde iba y con quien se relacionaba, incluso miraba sus entrenamientos con Master Pink, el joven no sabía porque estaba prestándole tanta atención y eso le molestaba mucho, aun así, no paro de hacerlo.

Un día escucho en el pueblo hablar a algunas niñas de su edad también alumnas de Pink, todas se estaban burlando de Asuna porque no conseguía hacer bien ningún entrenamiento y se reían de lo torpe que ella, esto hizo enfurecer al de rojo mucho y estaba por ir a golpear a esas niñas hasta que la imagen de Asuna vino a su mente, esto hizo que se preocupara pensando en donde estaría y fue a buscarla hasta que llego al rio y entonces la vio, estaba sentada en la orilla llorando con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, esa imagen no le gusto nada a Koh, no quería verla llorar y sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho sin saber muy bien por qué, el niño quería ir hasta ella pero no sabia que hacer o que decir para que se sintiera mejor, se quedó allí parado viéndola en la distancia cuando vio como Melto se acercaba a ella y no solo la consolaba sino también le decía que la ayudaría a entrar.

Esto molesto mucho a Koh, no sabía el motivo exacto, pero no quería que el de pelo azul estuviera tan cerca de Asuna, él quería ser el que estuviera cerca de ella, el que la ayudara a entrar y la consolara cuando estuviera mal, no Melto, él. En ese momento el de rojo hizo una promesa, cambiara, cambiara su actitud y seria más amable con todos, pero sobre todo con Asuna y así él seria quien estuviera junto a ella cuando lo pasara mal.

Y así lo cumplió, desde ese día Koh dijo un gran cambio que hizo que todos, incluso su maestro, se sorprendieran grata y curiosamente a Koh le gustaba mucho eso de ser amable e incluso se permitió relajarse un poco y ya no pensaba tanto en entrenar.

Pero lo mejor de todo aquello no era solo que ahora se llevaba mejor con todos, incluso con Melto, sino era por Asuna. Un día mientras entrenaban juntos la chica no podía escalar bien una pequeña cuesta, y Koh la ayudo a subir, cuando al final acabaron y estuvieron descansando Asuna le hablo.

-Koh-le llamo la niña haciendo que el otro la mirara-Muchas gracias por lo de antes Koh, era increíble-agradeció la niña sonriéndole al final.

Koh podía jurar aun ahora que en ese momento se le había olvidado como respirar y su rostro estaba tan rojo como la chaqueta de su maestro.

-Ah no es nada-dijo sin darle importancia girando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

Asuna no le respondió solo le siguió sonriendo y se giro para ver el frente, surgiendo en ambos un agradable silencio.

-Por cierto-dijo Koh unos segundos después-deberías sonreír más, estas…más linda…y…te queda bien-balbuceo levemente el chico antes de levantarse para ir con su maestro, el chico no pudo ver el rostro de la chica, pero sí pudo escuchar un “Si” muy alto y alegre.

Desde eso entonces Koh hizo un pequeño cambio a su promesa, ahora no quería estar solo cuando Asuna estuviera mal, él quería encargarse de que nunca estuviera mal, de que nunca llorara, sino todo lo contrario quería que siempre sonriera, porque ese día descubrió dos cosas la primera que esas historias del amor que contaban su madre y las mujeres mayores del pueblo eran ciertas, porque él mismo se había enamorado, la segunda que amaba la sonrisa de Asuna más que nada en este mundo.

“Koh” “Koh”

Koh escuchaban como le llamaban, pero ignoraba esas llamadas hasta que sintió un gran golpe que lo tiraron al suelo.

-Aaaa-grito mientras caía y se golpeaba dolorosamente contra el suelo de la casa de Ui.

\- ¡Koh! ¡Menos mal! -dijo la joven de rosa mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

\- ¿Eh que pasa? -pregunto el chico de rojo sin entender que pasaba.

-Te llevo llamando un buen rato y no despertaban ¿Qué estabas soñando que estabas tan feliz? -pregunto la de rosa a su amigo, ante aquella pregunta el otro se sonrojo levemente al recordar que eran recuerdos de cuando la conoció y como se enamoró de ella.

-Oh en nada jajaja, ya lo olvidé-se apresuró a decir antes de levantarse rápidamente, aunque la otra le miro no muy convencida-Bueno ¿Quería algo Asuna? -pregunto intentando cambiar y parece que lo consiguió por que rápidamente la chica le empezó a brillar los ojos de felicidad y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, inconscientemente Koh también sonrió, le encantaba la sonrisa de Asuna.

-Si, hay una oferta de dulces en una tienda cerca quería preguntarte si quieres venir conmigo.

-Claro vamos-alegremente el chico siguió a la de rosa que salía brincando felizmente del lugar, a Koh no le gustaba tanto la comida como a su amiga, pero él hacia lo que fuera por verla feliz.

Si definitivamente Koh fue el primero en caer ante los encantos de la futura caballero del vigor.


	3. Melto

Melto

El segundo en “caer” ante los encantos de Asuna fue, como no, Melto, el chico desde pequeño no era muy sociable, solo que al contrario que Koh el problema del peli azul era que prefería estar con la nariz metido en los libros que socializar con los otros, aunque no era del todo malo ya que su pasión por el conocimiento le llevo a ser elegido como uno de los discípulos de Master Blue, aun así debido a eso la vida de Melto se centraba en entrenar y leer, por lo que no se relacionaba con los demás, ni si quiera con sus propios compañeros, bueno si solo con dos personas Koh y Asuna, el primero por que ambos entrenaban juntos a veces, sin contar que Melto era el único que tenia valor suficiente como pararle los pies a Koh cuando se pasaba de agresivo, sin embargo con Asuna era diferente, desde que la conoció cuando esta llego a la aldea sintió una extraña necesidad de protegerla y estar a su lado, era por eso que siempre intentaba estar con ella todo el tiempo que podía, incluso se ofreció a ayudarla a entrenar en su tiempo libre.

Para el resto de las personas del pueblo, era una sorpresa que esos tres chicos fueran tan cercanos, pero Melto sabía que el motivo por el cual tanto Koh como él se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos de la noche a la mañana se debía a Asuna, quien siempre aparecía para llevarlos a ambos a un lado a otro del pueblo con esa sonrisa que hacia que ninguno pudiera negarle nada.

Melto siempre se consideró una persona inteligente desde pequeño, incluso mas que la media podía añadir, pero debía admitir con pesar que tardo bastante en darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia por su amiga y el verdadero motivo por el cual no solo no podía separarse de ella, sino porque lo consentía todo.

Flash Back:

Fue cuando después de que fueran seleccionados para ser los sucesores de sus maestros y protectores de la aldea, Melto estaba caminando por el bosque para ir a entrenar a su maestro estaba cerca del rio cuando escucho la voz de Koh bastante molesto, extrañado se acerco sigilosamente hasta donde se escuchaba la voz cuando vio a Koh cerca del lago.

-Asuna…tu…tu… ¡me gustas!

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Melto quien se quedó paralizado viendo como Koh hablaba.

-Aggg, no así no…mmm…Asuna estoy enamorado de ti… ¡No así menos! Asuna…te amo ¡Menos! -gritaba Koh frustrado mientras revolvía su cabello y caminaba de un lado para otro mientras practicaba como declararse a la chica.

Melto no podía creerse lo que escuchaba y sin saber porque sentía que le faltaba el aire y su corazón empezaba a doler con fuerza, por lo que rápidamente salió de allí en dirección a donde tenia que ir con su maestro.

Se sentía confuso, pero sobre todo se sentía furioso, no sabía por qué, pero tenía mucha ira dentro y eso lo demostró en el entramiento cuando sus movimientos fueron mucho mas violentos de lo habitual, el de cabello azul jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero ese día estaba desfogando toda su ira y no podía evitar imaginar que en vez de su maestro era contra Koh con quien luchaba.

Pero ser nublado por la ira no le ayudaba y los movimientos de Melto era imprecisos por lo que su maestro no tardo en derrotarle fácilmente.

-Basta-dijo el hombre al joven quien yacía tirado en el suelo.

-No, aun puedo seguir-Melto iba a levantarse, pero la espada cerca de su cuello junto a la severa mirada de su maestro evito que se moviera.

-No, no puedes seguir hasta que no saques esa ira y angustia que tienes dentro, nubla tu juicio Melto y eso te hace vulnerable.

Su maestro aparto la espada y se sentó al lado del él y con una señal con la cabeza le dio a entender que podía hablar, el chico por su parte no quería, pero se sentía tan confundido que necesitaba consejo, quizás su maestro podría ayudarle a saber que le pasaba.

-Hoy mientras iba a verle vi a Koh en el lago, estaba practicando-empezó a decir mientras se incorporaba para sentarse-Esta enamorado de Asuna-finalizo el chico y un extraña amargura se instalo en su garganta cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo el adulto mientras una pequeña sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios-así que era eso.

\- ¿Sabe que me pasa maestro? -pregunto Melto confundido-no sé por qué, pero no puedo quitarme las palabas de Koh en la cabeza y cada vez que lo pienso me siento…me siento…

\- ¿Molesto? ¿Furioso con Koh? ¿Cómo si te hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago?

Melto se giró a verlo sorprendido ¿Como sabia tan bien como se sentía? Ante la expresión de su discípulo Blue rio divertido, estaba claro que le pasaba, pero tenía que descubrirlo él mismo, aunque podía ayudarle.

-Dime Melto, ¿Qué piensas de Asuna? -pregunto el mayor, el otro se extrañó, pero aun así se puso a pensar.

-Es buena compañera y ha mejorado mucho desde que vino a la aldea-empezó a decir mientras pensaba en su compañera.

\- ¿Algo más?

-Bueno…también es impulsiva y despistada, además tiene una fuerza sobre humana y da miedo cuando se enfada-Melto se estremeció por aquello pero luego siguió pensando-también le encanta comer, y siempre esta sonriendo pero creo que esa es su mejor cualidad, puede ver el lado positivo de las cosas siempre y nunca se rinde jamás, aunque las cosas sean difíciles siempre da su mejor esfuerzo, también es amable y dulce con todos incluso con quien no se lo merece, Asuna definitivamente es demasiado buena y pura, por eso me molesta cuando esos idiotas dicen cosas horribles de ella, y la muy tonta sigue portándose bien con ellos cuando no se lo merece, eso me molesta.  
Blue sonrió mientras escuchaba a su discípulo hablar de la joven.

\- ¿Y físicamente? La consideras guapa-pregunto esta vez y Melto se sobresaltó por aquella pregunta, pero luego se sonrojo.

-La verdad es que nunca me he fijado en ello, pero…si me pongo a pensarlo creo que sí, me gusta como sonríe hasta por la más mínima cosa y como brillan sus ojos cuando se emociona y el traje que le dio la maestra Pink le queda muy bien, si creo que Asuna es muy guapa.

\- ¿Cómo las otras chicas de la aldea?

\- ¡Más!, esas chicas ni les llegan a los talones a Asuna, esas siempre intentan maquillarse y verse guapas con joyas y esas cosas, Asuna es hermosa de forma natural no necesita nada de eso. -el comentario molesto y serio de Melto sorprendió a su maestro, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo reír aun más cuando el chico se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojo por ello.

-Así que hermosa ¿Eh? -se burló el mayor avergonzando más a su discípulo.

-Por favor maestro ya sabe lo que digo-Melto se estaba empezando a incomodar con tantas preguntas- ¿Y por qué tantas preguntas Maestro?

Blue sonrió y supo que solo le quedaba una pregunta más para que su discípulo se diera cuenta, así que pensó bien su siguiente pregunta.

-Una última pregunta antes de acabar-dijo mirando fijamente a su discípulo, quien sin saber por qué se puso nervioso de repente.

-Si como dices Asuna es tan increíble y hermosa, seguro que más chicas ademar de Koh están enamorados de ella-empezó a decir Blue lentamente viendo como el rostro de su discípulo cambiaba a uno de sorpresa y angustia- ¿Te parecería bien si Asuna saliera con algún chico, Melto?

Ante aquella pregunta Melto se quedo en shock aún procesando las palabras de su maestro ¿Asuna saliendo con alguien? ¿Asuna haciendo las cosas que hacían las parejas de la aldea como tomarse de la mano, ir a citar o, pero aun besarse? Un gran nudo se formo en su garganta al pensar aquello.

-Que… ¿que pienso? Como puede preguntar eso-dijo el peli azul mientras apretaba sus manos las cuales temblaban- ¡No lo soportaría está claro! -grito el joven a su maestro por primera vez en su vida mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a dar vueltas para intentar calmarse.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Maestro usted conoce a Asuna, es imposible que pueda estar con ninguno de esos chicos, ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno, no le llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos-dijo molesto el otro.

\- ¿Ni si quiera Koh?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¿Y según tu quien…? -empezó a preguntar Blue sonriendo, pero fue interrumpido por su discípulo.

\- ¡Yo por supuesto, yo soy el único adecuado para ella! -bramo el de pelo azul, aunque después aquellas palabras se quedo callado como si una luz se hubiera iluminado en su cerebro.

Fin del Flash Back

Ese die fue el día en el que Melto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Asuna y también fue el día en que tanto él como Koh (porque fue a hablar con el después de ser aconsejado por su maestro) juraron no intentar nada con la chica, tanto por su amistad como por su deber como Ryusoulger, una promesa que ambos aún mantenían al igual que sus sentimientos por la chica que solo había aumentado con el paso de los años.

Melto sonrió mientras caminaba en dirección a casa de Ui con algunas compras que le habían encargado, no sabia por que le había venido ahora el recuerdo de cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la chica, pero no le importaba recordarlo de vez en cuando.

-Melto-escucho que le llamaban, una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte y que siempre hacia que su corazón saltara, el chico se giró y vio (con algo de disgusto siendo sincero) como Asuna y Koh iban hasta él, la joven con un dulce en las manos.

\- ¿Fuiste a comprar la cena? -pregunto la chica cuando estuvo con él y el otro asintió.

\- ¿Y vosotros?

-Fuimos a una pastelería había un especial de dulces-respondió la chica feliz mientras miraba a Koh, el otro sonrió y asintió, aunque Melto podía ver algo de burlo en sus ojos por ser él el que fue con la morena.

\- ¿Regresamos juntos? -pregunto Asuna a sus dos amigos mientras comía su dulce, los otros dejaron su pequeña “guerra” de miradas y asintieron, así los tres partieron de regreso a casa.

Melto por su parte no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la chica que charlaba alegremente con el otro y sonrió levemente antes de suspirar como el enamorado que era.

Sin pensarlo el inteligente y frio Melto fue el segundo en caer ante los encantos de la chica.


	4. Towa

Towa

Extrañamente para muchos el tercero no fue otro que Towa.

Towa era el más joven de todos los caballeros y aunque era muy maduro para su edad, era cierto que tenía cosas de un joven de su edad (si joven se puede considerar a tener 202 años claro) Era por eso por lo que en algunas cosas no terminaba de encajar con algunos de sus compañeros o de su hermano mayor, sin embargo, con Asuna no tenía ese problema.

Desde que se su hermano y él se unieron oficialmente al equipo, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y Asuna y Towa habían congeniado rápidamente, claro que con la personalidad de ambos era muy fácil y no tardaron mucho en hacerse muy buenos amigos ambos chicos.

Como Towa había viajado y visto mucho más del mundo que Asuna, este le enseñaba y contaba costumbres del mundo humano, cosa que a la joven le encantaba. Por su parte la chica entrenaba con él o incluso le preparaba algún dulce (curiosamente cocinar se le daba muy bien a la joven) que le encantaban al chico.

La relación de Towa y Asuna era tan natural que nadie se percató de nada, ni si quiera el propio Towa, al menos al principio por que antes de que alguien se diera cuenta Towa ya estaba en casa de Ui todos los días, saludaba primero a Asuna antes que a nadie más y era el primero en preguntar dónde estaba la chica si no la veía. También solía planear muchas salidas con ella e incluso la llevaba al refugio de animales donde colaboraba, claro nadie sospecho en un primer momento ya que la personalidad del chico todos pensaban (incluso Towa) que no era nada más que amistad.

Que equivocados estaban.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, Asuna y Towa estaban en el refugio de animales en el que Towa ayudaba a veces y en esa ocasión también había llevado a Asuna para que lo ayudara o al menos eso decía él.

En el refugio Asuna estaba encantada cuidando a algunos gatos y perros, parecía una niña pequeña con sus ojos brillantes mientras les alimentaba, bañaba o simplemente les daba mimos.

Por otro lado, Towa estaba con su amiga de la protectora curando a un perrito herido, pero de vez en cuando la mirada de Towa se dirigía hacia la chica, el mismo chico no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía hasta que la risa de su amiga hizo que reaccionara y se girara a verla.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto el de verde confundido, a lo que la otra negó con una sonrisa.

-Nada nada…solo-rio de nuevo-pensaba en lo adorable que te ves mirando así a tu novia.

El chico casi se atraganta con su saliva cuando escucho aquello y podía jurar que su cara se volvió tan roja como la chaqueta de Koh.

-Que. ¿Que? N.…no…Asuna y yo no somos…no somos…nada-empezó a decir entre tartamudeos, aunque por dentro estaba maldiciéndose a sí mismo ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso?

La otra se sorprendió, pero al ver la actitud del chico volvió a reír.

-Ya veo…y ¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?

Por segunda vez a Towa casi le da un infarto cuando escucho aquella pregunta ¿Por qué pensaba que sentía algo por Asuna? Si que era amable, cariñosa, buena, hermosa… ¿Qué?   
¿Espera? ¿Hermosa? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba que era hermosa? Ok esto era malo.

-Oye a mí no…-intento decir el chico, pero fue interrumpido por la Ryusoulger de rosa.

-Chicos, mirad-dijo la otra trayendo un gatito color crema y ojos verdes-este se parece a Towa-dijo feliz mientras mostraba al gatito que maulló en señal de saludo.

-Oh pues es verdad.

\- ¿Qué? De eso nada no se parece en nada a mí.

-Pero Towa, este gatito es muy rápido y amigable, se ha hecho amigos de todos muy rápido, incluso de los perros-explico Asuna como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-además me recuerda mucho a ti…creo que le llamare Towa en tu honor ¿Te gusta ese nombre precioso? -añadió la chica mirando al gatito y alzándolo en sus manos para luego empezar a besarle la cabecita con cariño.

-Eh…o…oye no hagas eso ¡y no le pongas mi nombre! -intento decir el otro sonrojado no solo porque le pusiera el nombre al gato sino también porque le estaba dando besos y mimos, por un momento una imagen de Asuna besándole y acariciándole vino a su mente lo que hizo que se pusiera más rojo.

Por detrás la amiga de Towa se estaba riendo divertida por las reacciones de ambos chicos, al final Towa no lo soporto más y salió de allí corriendo, esta acción sorprendió a Asuna, quien luego de dejar al gato y despedirse fue tras él.

Por otro lado, Towa estaba sentado en unas escaleras cerca del refugio mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón y poner en orden su cabeza.

\- “Es imposible” “Yo no…no…Asuna no puede”-pensaba el chico, pero cada vez que intentaba negarlo imágenes de Asuna en distintas situaciones desde que la conoció vinieron a su mente, cosa que hizo que su corazón latiera aún más rápido.

\- ¡Towa! -escucho que le llamaban y por un momento el chico se sobresaltó solo de ver a la chica correr hacia el preocupada, esto le hizo sentir mal, no quería que la chica estuviera preocupada y menos por él.

-Towa menos mal ¿Estas bien? Te fuiste muy rápido-pregunto la chica cuando estuvo a su lado claramente preocupada por el otro.

El chico suspiro y asintió mientras se ponía de pie para verla cara a cara.

-Si claro es solo que…recordé que tenía que ir a entrar con mi hermano y ya se me hacía tarde…y bueno ya sabes cómo es con los entrenamientos-mintió el chico dando su mejor sonrisa para que la chica dejara de preocuparse y al parecer lo consiguió por que rápidamente volvió a ser la misma.

-Ah ya veo entonces volvamos antes de que se enfada Bamba da mucho miedo enfadado-comento riendo mientras empezaba a caminar, el otro también se rio y la siguió.

-Por cierto, Towa-dijo Asuna mientras caminaban- ¿Te molesto que llamara a aquel gato por tu nombre?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al chico quien se sonrojo levemente, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No para nada, solo me sorprendió eso es todo-respondió mirando hacia otro lado puedo escuchar como la otra respondía con un “aja” a sus palabras, Towa la miro de reojo y continuo-pero ¿Por qué le pusiste mi nombre?

Asuna por su parte siguió mirando al frente y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo vi y me recordó mucho a ti, no sabría decirte el motivo exacto.

-Ah, ya veo

-Pero ¿Sabes? -siguió diciendo Asuna, el otro se giró a mirarla y vio con sorpresa como esta le miraba también y le dedico una dulce sonrisa propia de la chica-en mi opinión creo que el original es mil veces mejor-comento la chica antes de seguir caminando.

Towa se quedó parado casi en shock cuando escucho aquellas palabras y podía jurar como su corazón latía tan rápido que se le podría salir del pecho, luego una tonta sonrisa se formó en su rostro y suspiro al darse cuenta por fin de la verdad y mientras corría para perseguir a la chica pensaba.  
“Estoy enamorado”

Y con esto el caballero de la prisa cayó.


	5. Canalo

Canalo

Canalo era el típico chico que además de no saber nada de los humano ni de la superficie por vivir siempre bajo el agua, además era bastante presumido y arrogante a primera vista que solo buscaba mujeres hermosas para encontrar una con la que casarse por el bien de su pueblo, aun así, cuando lo conocías podías ver a un chico, amable y de buen corazón que solo quería lo mejor para los suyos, aunque no siempre de la mejor de las maneras.

Era por eso que Asuna, cansada de ver como Canalo iba de chica en chica y de desamor en desamor, además de que empezaba a ganarse el odio de varias mujeres del a ciudad, decidió ayudarle no solo con las mujeres sino también con las personas en general (cabe decir que eso no le gustó nada al resto de los chicos, pero Canalo no había mostrado ningún interés en Asuna así que estaban tranquilos en ese aspecto) Y era cierto, si bien Canalo se había fijado en Asuna ya que era muy guapa, el descubrir que era una Ryusoulger de la superficie desecho todas sus posibilidades de pedirle matrimonios por que se suponían que eran “enemigos” luego al ver que no eran malos y hacerse amigos de ellos, simplemente no volvió a pensar en el tema.

Al final Canalo empezó a pasar más tiempo con la chica del equipo, y esta le enseño todo lo que pudo sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres y a las personas en general y Canalo descubrió que Asuna era única, tanto en fuerza como en apetito. Aun así, ambos se lo pasaban muy bien juntos y gracias a la chica y a sus amigos el chico se fue relajando y ya no era tan arrogante y presumido como antes. Al final Canalo se la pasaba todo el tiempo con los Ryusoulger y sobre todo con Asuna, tanto que estar cerca de ella era tan normal como el respirar e incluso empezó a ser más selectivo con las mujeres que escogía para conquistar, eligiendo curiosamente las que más se parecían a Asuna, tenía que ser de la misma estatura, mismo color de pelos y ojos y si tenía el mismo corte de cabello y/o le gustaban los dulces muchísimo mejor, tanto que no era de extrañar que cayera rendido a los pies de la maestra Pink cuando esta resucito, aun así ninguna era suficiente y extrañamente Canalo no sabía porque, aunque algunos como Mosarex o su hermana si sabían el motivo.

Una día estaba con sus amigos lamentándose por su última conquista, estaba hablando con Asuna sobre ello, quien era la única que le prestaba atención y escuchaba mientras esta comida un trozo de tarta cuando Bamba estallo molesto por los lloriqueos del chico.

-Aunque alguna te aceptara cosa que es imposible no serviría de nada-empezó a decir con los brazos cruzados y mirando enfadada al otro chico-nosotros vivimos mucho más que los humanos, incluso si consiguieras que ella fuera a vivir contigo al fondo del mar y sobreviviera ya que los humanos no pueden respirar bajo el agua, no sobreviviría más que uno ¿Cuánto? ¿80 años? Moriría de viaje y tu seguirías igual de joven, además un matrimonio no solucionara nada si seguís aislados. Así que deja de lloriquear de una vez y de perseguir imposibles.

Las palabras de Bamba fueron como una bomba, si bien era cierta todo lo que decía e incluso ya lo habían pensado todos más de una vez, una cosa era pensarlo y otra decirlo en voz alta.

-Bamba/Hermano-dijo Koh y Towa por las palabras del chico porque era obvio que le había dolado.

Asuna miro a Canalo quien había agachado la cabeza por un lado temerosa de que reaccionara violento con el de negro, sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos Canalo no dijo nada, solo se disculpó y se fue de allí.

Asuna miro como el otro se iba triste y miro a Bamba enfadada.

-Eres un insensible y un idiota Bamba-dijo Asuna molesta, antes de levantarse e ir tras el otro dejando a los demás en un silencio incómodo.

Asuna corrió y busco por todos lados en busca de su amigo hasta que lo encontró en el puerto cerca del mar.

\- ¡Canalo! -grito corriendo hasta él, haciendo que el nombrado se girara sorprendido de que le siguiera.

-Asuna ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Eso debería preguntarte yo no crees? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Canalo se giró para mirar al mar-me voy a casa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué!?

-Bamba tiene razón, hasta yo mismo lo he pensado muchas veces esto de buscar esposa es una tontería, así que no tiene sentido quedarme.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

-Oh vamos Asuna todos lo piensan hasta tú ¿O me lo vas a negar?

-Eh…bueno…yo…-se mordió el labio sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Ves? Está claro, mejor me marcho a casa y cuidare de mi pueblo como es mi deber, pero no te preocupes si me necesitáis estaré aquí enseguida para ayudar-le aseguro antes de empezar a moverse para lanzarse al mar, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Asuna le abrazo por la espalda sorprendió al chico y sonrojándolo también.

\- ¿A…Asuna?

-No tienes que irte-empezó a decir la chica escondió su rostro en la espalda del chico-es cierto que…esa misión es algo absurda si lo piensas bien, pero no por el hecho de que seamos diferente a los humanos o que vivamos más que ellos, sino porque no lo haces por amor.

Canalo se quedó callado sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, pero siguió escuchando.

-Es cierto, tu amas a tu pueblo y quieres que prosiga y eso es muy noble y bueno por tu parte, pero casarte simplemente por eso no está bien Canalo, si te casas tienes que ser porque amas a esa persona por completo, no solo su físico, no por deber, sino porque amas todo de ella incluso las cosas que no te gustan, tienes que estar con alguien que aunque pase el tiempo, aunque discutas, aunque te desesperes y acabes olvidando por que la escogiste sigas diciendo “la escojo a ella, no sé por qué pero es ella, siempre ella” 

Simplemente tienes que escoger a alguien que no te importe si vives en el agua o en la tierra y si al final tu vives más que ella, pues sea algo que te duela su perdida pero al mismo tiempo te haga feliz porque aunque el tiempo fuera corto al menos todos los momentos que pasaste a su lado siempre se guardaran en tu corazón-Asuna se separó de él y le miro aunque una de sus manos siguió agarrada a su chaqueta aunque el chico se giró a mirarla sorprendido-creo que eso es el verdadero amor Canalo y creo que tú te mereces ese amor, por eso considero que esa misión tuya es absurda y también que deberías quedarte, sé que encontrar a alguien para ti solo hay que tener paciencia.

Mientras Canalo no sabía que decir, nunca había pensado en eso sobre el amor, simplemente está concentrado en su misión por el bien de su pueblo que, no pensando en las otras consecuencias, ni si quiera para él, pero las palabras de Asuna fue como si el cielo se hubiera abierto para él además había algo en aquellas palabras o más bien en que fuera la chica quien lo dijera que hicieron que su corazón empezara a latir.

-Además, siendo sincera no me gustaría perder a un gran amigo y me sentiría mal si te fueras, así que siendo egoísta me gustaría que siguieras aquí con nosotros-añadió la otra con una sonrisa que hizo que el otro se volviera a sonrojar.

-Ella tiene razón hermano deberías quedarte-se escuchó decir una voz detrás suya, el chico se giró y vio a su hermana sonriente sentada encima de mosarex, al parecer lo habían escuchado todo.

\- ¡que…que hacéis vosotros aquí? -pregunto exaltado Canalo y rojo como un tomate.

-Koh nos llamó, estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Oto divertida, luego bajo de mosarex de un salto y cayo cerca de su hermano-pero parece que te veo muy bien hermano-se burló la otra.

-Oto-susurro el mayor molesto por las burlas de la pequeña, mientras Asuna era ajena a todo lo que pasaba.

-Bueno pues si ellos ya están aquí yo me marcho, pero por favor Canalo piensa lo que te he dicho-dijo Asuna con una sonrisa a ambos chicos y luego se marchó de allí dejando a ambos hermanos y a mosarex solos.

-Canalo-le llamo mosarex-Asuna tiene razón, no deberías seguir con esto fue un error pedírtelo.

-Pero el pueblo…

-El pueblo puede aguantar todavía tu no te preocupes, además ahora que las cosas van bien con la tribu de la tierra quizás podríamos formar una alianza.  
Ante aquellas palabras Canalo se emocionó, eso sería maravilloso así no tendría que preocuparse si vivir en la tierra o en el mar, podría estar con sus amigos y con Asuna.

“Asuna”

Ante aquel pensamiento el de dorado se sonrojo levemente no sabía porque había pensado en ella.

-Hermano-llamo Oto haciendo que el otro le mirara-creo que deberías pedirle matrimonio a Asuna.

\- ¿Eh?

-Bueno si te casas con ella podrías formalizar la alianza, el pueblo no tendría problemas…y así te casarías con la chica a la que amas-propuesto la menor.

“Y así yo tendría a Melto para mi sola”. Pensó para sus adentros la niña mientras sonreía, seria matar dos pájaros de un tiro como dicen los humanos.

-E…espera yo no….

-Asuna es una buena chica, si creo que sería apropiada para ti-interrumpió mosarex aprobando aquello.

Mientras Canalo no sabia que decir, por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso ante aquella propuesta y el solo pensar en Asuna como su esposa, algo se removió dentro de él, sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir sin parar y de repente todas lo que dijo Asuna, todo lo que había hecho, como se había vuelto tan selectivo, como intencionadamente acababa con sus relaciones (por que si era él, el que las terminaba) empezó a cobrar sentido y se dio cuenta de que solo con la única mujer con la que querías tener citas, casarse, tener hijos y pasar el resto de su vida era con la de rosa.

-Oh por dios-susurro Canalo al darse cuenta de que su hermana tenia razón estaba enamorado de Asuna.

Y así el de oro tambien cayo.


	6. Bamba

Bamba

El caso de Bamba era el más extraño de todos y esto se debía a que al contrario que el resto ¡el si se dio cuenta desde el primer momento que estaba enamorado de Asuna! Esto se debía a que Bamba ya se enamoró una vez de una humana y precisamente por su deber como Ryusoulger, además de que sabía que viviría más que ella, la dejo. Bamba al contrario de lo que mucho podrían pensar, no era alguien insensible al contrario, él había vivido mucho y también había sufrido mucho, había visto a la gente que quería, a su familia, a sus amigos y a su pueblo morir a manos de sus enemigos, era por eso que protegía su corazón y sus sentimientos porque sabía que si se encariñaba con alguien y esa persona sufría o peor aún moría, sin que el pudiera hacer nada, él volvería a sufrir de nuevo y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, además no quería que nadie más sufriera daño por su culpa por no ser lo bastante fuerte.

Era por eso que guardaba sus sentimientos y protegía su corazón con un muro para que nadie pudiera entrar, era también por eso que no quería unirse al equipo en primer lugar, por que prefiera luchar solo, incluso si pudiera quitar a su hermano de todo aquello lo haría pero sabía que era imposible, como también lo era intentar ir por libre y al final se acabó uniendo a aquel equipo, que aunque no lo admitiera se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón y ya los consideraba su familia.

Pero volviendo a Asuna, desde el primero momento en que Bamba la vio él supo que la chica era diferente, obviamente podía ocultar sus sentimientos pero no era ciego, rápidamente se fijó en ella no solo en que fuera una Ryusoulger (no porque no creyera que las mujeres no pudieran sino que en su pueblo todos los que entrenaban eran hombres) sino también porque era muy hermosa, además de muy fuerte y cuando hicieron equipo para buscar al enemigo y les toco juntos también se dio cuenta de que era muy dulce y pura, ya que intento entablar conversación con él para conocerse mejor, aun hoy Bamba le duele un poco no haberle dicho nada a la chica que se le notaba frustrada por no poder sacar conversación con él.

En cualquier caso Bamba se negaba a admitir en un principio que sentía algo por la chica, o que le gustaba como su sonrisa iluminaba toda la habitación, que le encantaba ver lo animada y alegre que era, que le gustaba observarla cuando comida aquellos platos que tanto le gustaba a la joven solo para ver como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad (y también para asegurarse de que no se atragantara) Jamás admitirá tampoco que en los entrenamientos era más suave con ella, no porque la considerara débil sino porque no soportaría hacerla daño por si culpa o que cuando luchaban contra un enemigo siempre procuraba tenerla a la vista para así poder protegerla a la distancia.

Y por supuesto si había algo que jamás admitirá era que sentía celos cada vez que veía a Koh, Melto o incluso a su propio hermano estar tan cerca de ella, no eso jamás, como jamás admitirá sus sentimientos por ella, o eso pensaba el de negro hasta que un día Asuna casi muere a causa de ser atacada por el enemigo, al saber que este no solo había entrado en su interior, sino que también tenía presionado su corazón Bamba podía jurar que el suyo casi separa del miedo.

Busco y lucho con cualquier enemigo que se ponía delante para buscar una cura, no solo porque no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a Koh sino porque no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, por suerte no era el único que pensaba como él, su hermano y Canalo también fueron a su lado, al parecer estaban tan furiosos como él, hay Bamba confirmo lo que ya sabía, que no solo Koh y Melto estaban enamorados de la chica, sino también Canalo y su hermano (claro que él primero aún no se había dado cuenta) También fue cuando se   
Bamba admitió por fin que estaba enamorado de la chica, cuando por fin todo acabo y Asuna estaba perfectamente, Bamba al fin pudo respirar y en ese momento cuando la vio sonreír tan alegremente como siempre, supo que se había enamorado por completo de ella y por las sonrisas forzadas, el tono molesto y casi amenazante del resto (oculto bajo tonos de burla), también su supo que los demás se habían dado cuenta de ello pero le importo bien poco.

Ese día Towa intento hablar con su hermano cuando estuvieron solos y como buenos hermanos hablaron de la chica, Bamba admitió sus sentimientos por ella y también admite saber los sentimientos que el resto de los chicos tenían por la joven, cosa que sorprendió al de verde, pero esa misma noche ambos hermanos hicieron un pacto de no intentar nada con la chica por el bien de todos, así como hicieron Koh y Melto años atrás.

En principio las cosas parecían ir bien pero ocurrió algo con lo que Bamba no contaba, el día en que perdió el control de sus celos y cuando vio a Canalo quejándose de otro desamor tan cerca de Asuna, estaba llegando a su limite el cual fue sobrepasado cuando el chico apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y esta acaricio sus cabellos en señal de apoyo y cariño, allí ya no pudo más y estallo diciéndole aquellas palabras tan crueles al chico sobre su “misión” Bamba no se arrepintió de aquellas palabras que eran la verdad pero si le dolió la mirada de furiosa que le lanzo la única chica del grupo y de que le llamara insensible e idiota.

Ese mismo día, luego de que Canalo regresara y Bamba le pidiera disculpas, más porque Asuna no siguiera enfadada con él que otra cosa, supo por la forma en la que Canalo miraba a la joven que el chico se había dado cuenta por fin de los sentimientos por la chica.

Bamba suspiro mientras miraba al cielo estrellado, apoyado en la pared del patio de la casa de Ui recordando lo sucedido desde que conoció a la chica.

-Ahora todo es más complicado-se dijo para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué es más complicado? -escucho que preguntaban a sus espaldas, una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, rápidamente se giró para ver de dónde provenía esa voz encontrándose cara a cara con Asuna y por primera vez en su vida Bamba se puso muy nervioso.

\- ¿Qué…que haces aquí? -fue lo único que dijo el chico de negro.

-Quería hablar contigo, así que cuando te vi salir te seguí-dijo la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y se puso a su lado a mirar también el cielo nocturno desgraciadamente casi sin estrellas.

Bamba se quedó mirándola un momento, pero nervioso y sin saber que decir solo hizo lo mismo que su compañera y volvía a mirar al cielo, esperando a que esta hablara, que conociéndola no tardaría mucho y así fue.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste tan duro con Canalo? -pregunto Asuna luego de unos segundos en silencio y Bamba por una parte no se sorprendió de que fuera eso de lo que quiera hablar, aunque le dolió un poco saber lo importante que era el chico de agua para ella.

-Estaba viviendo en una fantasía, era lo mejor para él si se le sacaba de ella-respondió con el mismo tono frio y cortante de siempre, cosa que el chico se reprendió mentalmente.

-Pero lo hiciste daño, entiendo que quisieras ayudarle, pero tienes que ser más amable ¡Estuvo a punto de marcharse! -salto la chica mirando al otro enfadada pero también dolida.

Bamba no dijo nada, simplemente miro hacia otro lado, no quería decirle que el otro motivo por el cual fue tan cruel era por celos, por que no soportaba como con el echo de estar “triste” por otro fracaso amoroso (que sabia que el provocaba) se aprovechaba para estar más cerca de la chica.

De repente sintió una mano posarse sobre su brazo, Bamba se giró y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la dulce sonrisa de la joven que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

-Se que te preocupas por Canalo y que lo has hecho por su bien, pero no puedes hablarse así a las personas sobre todo a tus amigos, le hiciste daño Bamba-le explico dulcemente la joven, la chica sabia que no lo había hecho con esa intención y que su actitud de guerrero solitario guiaba sus acciones muchas veces, por eso Asuna decidió hablar con él y explícale lo que su acción había causado.

Por otra parte, a Bamba luchaba por que su nerviosismo no se le notara, mientras que por otra parte le dolía que la chica pensara que lo había hecho por una noble causa cuando en realidad todo fue producto de sus celos.

-Me disculpare con él-fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de mirar hacia otro, lado, pero al parecer eso fue suficiente para la joven ya que asintió alegremente y se aparto de él de negro (para molestia de este).

-Asuna-llamo Bamba sin saber muy bien que decir, solo quería que la otra no se marchara tan pronto y por supuesto no podía pedirle que se quedara con él, el mayor miro de reojo como la otra se había quedado a su lado esperando lo que se suponía que tenía que decirle.

-Me…me ayudarías a poder expresarme mejor…sin que los otros se enteren claro-pidió mientras sentía como su cara se volvía roja de la vergüenza- “pero qué demonios estas diciendo imbécil”-pensó.

-Me encantaría-fue lo que escuchó y se giro a verla sorprendido por tercera vez en lo que iba de conversación ¿Había dicho que si y nos había reído de él? Bamba aún se sorprende de lo buena y pura que podía ser la de rosa, así que, ante su alegre sonrisa, el de negro solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y ver como se marchaba.

Ya solo Bamba soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo mientras miraba al cielo, llevando una mano hacia su corazón recordaba lo que acababa de pasar y una leve sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, ahora podía pasar más tiempo con ella y después de lo ocurrido con Canalo no iba a quedarse más tiempo de espectador.

Así con ese pensamiento en mente, Bamba volvió a entrar en la casa con los sus compañeros, dispuesto a decirle a ellos y a su hermano, sin que Asuna se enterase por supuesto, que iba a luchar por la de rosa, por su puesto sabía que eso ocasionaría una guerra en la cual no llevaba toda la ventaja, pero era un caballero y no le parecía justo luchar sin decírselo a los demás implicados, la batalla tenia que ser justa, una batalla por el corazón de Asuna.

Y con la caída del quinto guerrero, la batalla empezó.


End file.
